I Thought I Knew Where I'd End Up
by Author Name Changed
Summary: After Voldemort's defeat, the trio wind up in another world where the law of the jungle is the only obeyed law. Mad-Eye's a weapon dealer, Dumbledore's leading an organisation and the Harry, Herm and Ron in that world are warriors... Will they get home?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Own everything that you've never heard of before!

Dedication: to Chikin Wang… ;-)

Title: I Thought I knew Where I'd End Up

Author(ess): zimagesto

AN: Read a bit. Everything will clear up soon!

Chapter 1

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at the castle in front of them. It was Hogwarts. They could see it. Yep. Hogwarts. Surrounded by a very thick forest with tall trees in one of which they were sitting in. Tonks had sent them straight into a tree… and in a place that didn't look too much like their Hogwarts.

"Where are we?" Ron dared voice.

"Somewhere where I don't think we're supposed to be" Hermione replied to him with a very concerned look. "Why couldn't have _Jo_ cast the spell? Why?! Why did it have to be Tonks?!"

"So, you think we're in yet another alternate Universe" Harry muttered. "I'm getting sick of this"

"You're not the only one" she replied and sighed. "Let's go to Hogwarts and hope we won't get eaten on our way there or that we won't end up in a place ruled by God-knows-what"

"But how do we get down? It's got to be one hundred feet 'til ground" Harry pointed out.

"Levitate" she replied and took out her wand. "You ready? Get your wand out, just in case"

Harry did as he was told and Hermione let him down slowly before doing the same to Ron. Soon enough, the boys returned the favor and all three of them were standing in the middle of the forest.

"Well… shall we?" Ron asked shyly.

"Yeah" the other two replied not very sure of themselves either. They kept their wands in their hands and started walking towards the castle. Everything was awfully quiet and Hermione couldn't stop thinking how it seemed to be an extension of the Forbidden Forest all around the castle. Maybe it was deserted? Maybe a giant catastrophe had killed everybody? And in that case, how would they get home?

They walked slower than a snail with a broken leg would and tried to keep as quiet as possible, but their footsteps could still be heard in the distance… or that was what they thought, at least. Suddenly, Hermione stopped walking and muttered to the others:

"Stop! Did you hear that?"

The three looked around. Indeed, there had been a really soft noise, like a bird landing without even flapping its wings, but it was still there.

"Who's there?" Hermione asked praying to God it wasn't a very dangerous creature. But, instead of a reply, she felt the ground give in under her feet and the three fell straight in a hole of about ten feet in the ground landing on some rather soft grass in a pile of limbs and hair. They could hear laughter from above and, as they looked up, they heard a fairly loud 'expalliarmus' and their wands flew out.

"Hey!" Ron said, but the person outside simply leaned over the hole and smirked at them, while pointing an arrow at them. She was cloaked and hooded with a green cloak and a green hood.

"Sneaking near Hogwarts, aren't we?" the figure asked and the familiarity of the voice struck the three. "Well, not while I'm in guard you can't _sneak in_."

"We were just searching for somebody to tell us where we were and…" Hermione said and the figure gave a loud yelp.

"Liar!" she cried. "Passing as me, weren't we? I'd say, good Polyjuice, it must have been!"

"Passing as you…" Hermione muttered and something clicked. "Don't shoot, for God's sake, we're friends!"

"Yes… and Voldemort is a fluffy bunny" she laughed.

"No, really…" Hermione said. "Hermione, we're…"

"Stop right there!" the figure said and removed her hood, revealing a face much like Hermione's but much more mature and with clowing eyes. "What did you call me?"

"Hermione! That's your name, isn't it?" Hermione said pleadingly. "Hermione Gra…"

"My name is Winona," the woman said glaring at her. "Winona Salinger. And I would suggest you learn it"

"Well, nice to meet you, Winona" Hermione said, dumbfouned. "Do you have a sister? A look-alike?"

"Who are you?" Winona asked, not replying to Hermione's question.

"It's a long story" she replied.

"Make it short for me, then" she said rolling her eyes.

"We come from a different Universe" Hermione replied. "An alternate Universe in which Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. I used to go there."

"Speak to me _their_ first names" Winona said, pointing at Harry and Ron.

"Harry and Ronald" Hermione replied. "Please? Get us out?"

"Of course" Winona replied, conjuring them a rope. "May I make a suggestion? Don't speak your true names, they are very powerful tools"

"Very well" Hermione replied. The boys just stared.

They ended up in front of her and she smiled a bit.

"This is odd, I'm looking at myself" Winona said also smiling a bit. "Just that… it's a younger, more innocent me. And I'm also looking at my two best friends… both so… unlike themselves. Come! I will take you to the Headmaster, he will know what to do. And yes, Hogwarts is a school here too"

She started walking quickly and all they could do was follow. She seemed to be a huntress ready to hunt down the kill.

"You are so defenseless" she said towards them. "Wands are not enough here. I'll take you to Mad-Eye, he's the best weapon dealer you can encounter. I can see that your wands are Ollivanders, although slightly different from what he produces."

"Mad-Eye Moody?" Hermione asked and Winona turned towards her, looking at her sternly.

"Don't speak names here unless you want to do harm to that person" she said very sternly. "Names are very powerful."

"But what Ollivanders?" Ron asked. "He's got the same name in our world!"

"It's not his real name" Winona said with a small smile. "It seems that even in your world he had the decency of taking his second name. Wise family, that one. Well, come on, let's go to the castle. The Headmaster, Bumblebee will want to talk to you. It's a good thing that I and not Kendal was patrolling, he'd have given you hell on earth."

"Who's Kendal?" Harry asked curiously.

"I can't tell you" Winona replied. "Remember, the names must never be spoken. They are very personal and therefore very powerful weapons."

They marched even quicker towards the castle and, once Winona made it to the front stairs, they opened in front of them. But the sight… it was different from what the three had been expecting. It was indeed different from the Hogwarts they knew in a great way.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

AN: That's all for now. Soon, chapter 2 and explanations! ;-) If you liked, please review. If you hated, please review. If you were anything else, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Own everything that you've never heard of before!

Dedication: to Chikin Wang… ;-)

Title: I Thought I knew Where I'd End Up

Author(ess): zimagesto

Chapter 2

The castle was… not like it was in their world. Instead of the few students who eventually walked around the entrance, there were _a lot_ of people there, most of them adults. Yes, the red carpets were there, so were the torches, but everybody was… different. And everything was very well lighted and instead of the empty walls at Hogwarts, these ones were full of coats-of-arms.

"It's a meeting!" Winona said loudly over the voices. "It's usually not this crowded…"

The three decided not to comment and most people stared at them, without making the noise go down. Winona led them towards the Great Hall where even more people were in, some of them actually wearing swords and others seeming to sell products. It was then that they noticed that nearly nobody wore robes.

"Wow" Harry said slowly.

"Hey, Winona, what's with the twin? Copying us?" he heard and turned to see George or Fred Weasley beam at the girl.

"Mind your own business, Fox, Hound" Winona said and rolled her eyes and said towards the three: "we choose our names again if we want to do so when we're old enough to choose something normal. But no, they _had _to call themselves the 'Fox and Wolf' Weasels" she looked around before crying: "Bumblebee! Professor!"

Harry looked to see the Headmaster and smiled seeing Dumbledore in the middle of a group, his trademark long white beard and hair shining in the room. The trademark glasses were also present. His clothes were white and like robes, but they were a bit different in style from the ones he usually wore.

"Yes, Winona?" he asked and looked over his glasses as he saw the three. "Oh, my…"

"I quite agree" she replied as they made it right in front of him. "Could we have a talk? With a few people joining us?"

"Of course" he replied. "Go in the private room"

Winona nodded and started walking towards the place where the teachers' table usually was. Only, this time, it wasn't there, as Harry noticed. Just the House tables were.

So, they walked to the room where Harry had been in at the beginning of the Fourth Year when his name was spitted out by the goblet. And they entered it.

It was a very nice room, very cozy, with some furs on the floor and a roaring fireplace. It seemed to be someone's living room, Harry noticed. Winona collapsed on a very comfortable-looking armchair and sighed.

"We're in deep shit, but maybe you're here for a reason, no?" she said. "Sit down, guys. Find yourselves some names. Bumblebee and the others won't be coming for a while."

So the three sat down uncomfortably on the couch. Soon, they tried asking Winona questions, but she just shrugged them off, telling them to wait for Bumblebee and the others. So they waited. Harry finally considered the name 'James Hunt' for himself. Might as well take his father's name…

After what seemed like an hour, a group of people entered the room. Harry easily recognized Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, Sirius –Sirius! He was alive, Snape –gods, why, himself, Ron and Draco, as well as Flitwick, Hagrid and… Pettigrew!

"Shit!" the Ron who wasn't from Harry's world cried as he saw his look-alike. "What's going on?"

"That's what we intend to find out, Weasel…" Snape replied with a smirk. "Afraid?"

"Give the poor guy a chance, Snivellus" Sirius said, a trace of humor in his eye. "Come on, Weasel, pull yourself together, you heard Whitey when he said your look alike was here"

Harry raised his eyebrows so high that they were in his hair.

"You call him Weasel!" he asked. "And he doesn't mind!"

"That's his name!" Sirius laughed. "You look just like Prongs, even more than Daniel Cliff here"

"My name is Daniel Cliff!" Harry asked and saw himself laugh merrily.

"Yeah. Well, mine is. Which is yours?"

"Um… James. James Hunt" Harry replied and Winona smiled at him and winked.

"And you two?" Daniel asked.

"Rupert Grint and Emma Watson" Hermione replied quickly.

"I'm Adam Wasel" the Ron in that world said. "And you know Winona, right?"

"Right" the three replied.

"Ah, you already know sweet 'Nona, I see?" Draco asked, smirking at her. "I'm Dragon Kendal, her lover"

"Her what!" Hermione spurted. "Why, I'd never go out with you, you…"

"You wouldn't" Winona interrupted her with a smirk. "I would. I am. So… Snivellus Shadow is the dark, greasy haired guy over there, Steven Prongs, right next to him, the one with the slightly canine look, Wihtey Bumblebee, our Headmaster, Athena McCloud, our stern Transfiguration Professor, Romulus Moony, a nice werewolf –beware him on the full moon, Judas Wormtail, the rat-looking one, Flavius Fang, the giant man there and Philip Flick, the short guy, who's our Charms Professor"

Harry noticed that whatever nicknames they went by in the real world, they went by them here, too. Just that this time they were real names. How funny it was that Pettigrew chose Judas for a name, though… Did the others not see what was going on?

"So, you are from a parallel world, I presume?" Bumblebee asked, gazing at them over his half-moon glasses.

"Yes, sir" the three replied in a chorus. "But how did you guess?" Hermione asked.

"It has happened before" the Headmaster replied slowly. "In times of need. Last time Athena's parallel self appeared here in order to help us with a war against the Yugani vampires"

"Yugani vampires?" Harry asked, frowning and the others in the room exchanged a glance. Bumblebee explained.

"Yes. They were daylight vampires led by Yugani Hallow, a three hundred year-old vampire" he said slowly. "The Athena that came here, she was a Slayer and she taught us a few tricks. And now, we have a war against Voldemort. Did you have such a war in your world?"

Harry breathed in and started talking.

"Yes… There was a prophecy that said that either Voldemort or I would die at the hand of the other. He tried to kill me when I was a one year-old, but my mom died to protect me. When Voldemort cast the killing curse at me, it jumped back and nearly killed him instead, but since he'd taken precautions against death, he lived as a shadow for many years. He tried to bring himself back to life when I was eleven, but I stopped him. And he got back when I was fourteen. Then, I managed to kill him when I was nineteen."

"Quite a story" Sirius muttered.

"So, what's going on in your world?" Hermione asked. "What's with the name business? We don't have anything like this in our world, and Hogwarts isn't surrounded by a forest –although the Forbidden Forest is near it- and there aren't any meetings at Hogwarts!"

"How is your world structured?" Athena McCloud asked.

"We hide from non-magical people, alias Muggles" Hermione replied. "There is a Minister of Magic who rules the magical people, there is a ministry of magic…"

"Hide from non-magical people…" Snivellus Shadow said. "Is that so? We don't do so here. Do your people mostly become warriors, or hunters or merchants, or what?"

"Umm… None of those, actually" Hermione said slowly. "Well, maybe some of them are in commerce, but there aren't many hunters. And warriors? We have Aurors, that's like a wizard police. You can work for the Ministry or in research, or you can become a Mediwitch or Mediwizard or you can work with magical creatures…"

"Things aren't like that here" Snivellus Shadow said. "Here there are farm-workers, mostly non-magical people, warriors, hunters, researchers, Mediwizards, yes, we have those. We've met people from worlds somewhat like yours. We have a permanent link with one of them." He sighed slowly and said "It might seem to you as if we still lived in the Middle Ages, but I assure you that we research and know as many things as you do. We just happen to live warriors' lives in the mean time."

There was a short silence before Hermione asked, still nagged about a part of the customs in the world:

"And what about the name thing? What's up with that?"

"Names are powerful things" Bumblebee replied. "With a name, you can call somebody somewhere, you can search for him or her in the world and keep a permanent eye on the person, you can harm him badly… There are techniques… Imagine what it'd be like when holding your wand and muttering the right incantation as well as the person's name, you can see what he or she is doing and even cast small hexes upon him or her. It's a very dangerous thing, to give out your name"

The three just nodded and Winona jumped up and smiled at them.

"Well, let's get these guys some rooms, shall we? Come on, Dragon… Let's see what we've left free"

Draco smiled at her and the two exited the room. Adam Weasel wolf-whistled as he looked at the three universe-travelers.

"Looks like you'll be staying with us tonight" he said and winked at them.

-

AN: For a better understanding of the text, I've put the Other World names in the list here… Oh, and the real Harry is James Hunt. Ron is Rupert Grint and Hermione is Emma Watson, since they _did_ come to our world before making it in this Universe –see 'I know where I am. Don't I?'- and Jo told them about the movies… Harry didn't think about it.

Harry Potter- Daniel Cliff

Ronald Weasley- Adam Weasel

Hermione Granger- Winona Salinger

Draco Malfoy- Dragon Kendal

Albus Dumbledore- Whitey Bumblebee

Minerva McGonagall- Athena McCloud

Sirius Black- Steven Prongs

Severus Snape- Snivellus Shadow

Remus Lupin – Romulus Moony

Peter Pettigrew- Judas Wormtail

James Potter- Jack Padfoot

Lily Evans- Rose Emilton

Rubeus Hagrid- Flavius Fang –and Fang's name is Colt ;-)-

Filius Flitwick- Philip Flick

Alastor Moody- Mad-eye Swordsman

… And that's all for now. See, if you look carefully, you can easily see the connections between their normal names and their taken names. Hermione overdid her part, as usually. This list will be posted for every chap, so don't worry! Lol.

Oh, and must I add that when I wanted to write 'nickname' I almost wrote 'jackname'? lol.


End file.
